Aphorismes
by Tapioka-chan
Summary: Série de drabbles centrés sur des paroles diverses. Tony/Steve - avec des Hulkeye en Bonus.
1. Approche

**Bonjour les amis! Je vous présente mon petit drabble de la soirée, j'ai nommé Approche, dans la série des Aphorismes, donc des « sentences » exprimées dans des énoncés concis (c'est parfait pour une série de drabble, ça, merci l'encyclopédie). Les thèmes ? Des phrases qui « marquent » mon quotidien, tout bêtement, mais que j'associe avec mon chouchou du moment qui n'est autre que le merveilleux univers de Marvel, particulièrement Avengers.**

**Donc pour une fois que je n'oublie pas, rien ne m'appartient, même pas la merveilleuse barbe de Tony ou la charmante cagoule de Steve.**

**Pour la petite histoire de la phrase introductive, et donc du thème (oui, j'ai la flemme de commencer par autre chose), rendez-vous à la fin !:)**

* * *

« T'es canon… »

Tony avait dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère – bien qu'il fut à demi-conscient que cela produirait l'effet totalement inverse-, parce que là, Capitaine Rogers lui avait paru terriblement agacé à la suite de la collision soudaine et brutale qu'il venait d'éprouver contre lui dans le détour d'un des nombreux couloirs du SHIELD.

Et son impudique plaisanterie avait marché à merveille, il avait obtenu les contrecoups espérés de la part du grand blond, à savoir l'embarras en premier, puis les grognements de contrariété ensuite, parce que Tony, tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu le sais ça ?

Mais c'est à ce moment-là, au moment même où Steve se relevait péniblement en dégageant le bras de Stark qui était venu se heurter inopportunément contre le buste de Rogers lors de leur chute, alors que le courageux Captain America baragouinait une excuse à propos de son irascibilité inaccoutumée, qu'Antony Stark, le playboy milliardaire philanthrope, s'était rendu compte que Steven Rogers lui plaisait beaucoup, en fait. Vraiment.

* * *

**Bon, Captain, il est un peu en colère, mais ça ne vous arrive jamais, à vous ?**

**Pour la petite histoire, maintenant, du « t'es canon ». J'ai hurlé en voyant ça dans mon comics Iron Man, Programme Execution, mais malheureusement, ces paroles s'adressaient bel et bien à Captain, mais sortaient de la bouche de Spider man, et la réaction de Steve est très différente -en fait, y'en a pas, si vous voulez savoir - mais que voulez-vous, j'assume le fait que mon Steve soit OOC; j'adore le faire comme ça (un peu « chétif » face à Tony) ! Donc, revenons; étant outré par le fait que Peter essaie de voler Captain à ce cher Tony, je me suis dit, « écrit un drabble et venge Tony ! »**

**Voilà qui est fait (Bon, pour être honnête, j'ai un peu honte de la qualité du truc)[et là je me rends compte que mes notes inutiles font le double de mon drabble…Faut que je me calme]! Sur ce, à bientôt, peut-être !:D**

**Tapio**


	2. Rappellant

**Oyé oyé, les amis ! Ce drabble est prêt depuis vendredi, du coup j'ai eu le temps de préparer mon discourt !**

**Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier toute la petite populace pour les reviews du premier drabble, je vous avoue que j'ai été très surprise de voir qu'en seulement quelques heures j'ai pu avoir autant de reviews (bon, par rapport à d'autre fic, c'est minime, mais pour moi, c'est beaucoup et ça fait chaud au cœur). Donc merci à tous les reviewver, les follower, et les liker qui mettent en fav, tout cela m'a fortement encouragé ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, parlons d'une de ces reviewveuses, de Koklyko ce Drabble est pour toi \(^0^)/, même si je sais pas si c'est vraiment un cadeau, mais Bon Anniversaire quand même, grand lama !**

**Ensuite, ce drabble est plus long que le premier (307 mots, dieu, ça fait trois drabbles !:o)! Et mon thème est juste un rappel à moi-même et non une phrase marquante –quoique, ça a bercé mon enfance - de ma vie pitoyable. Je vous avoue que j'ai changé plusieurs fois beaucoup de choses, du coup le drabble que vous allez lire ne ressemble plus du tout à celui de base, mais tant pis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ainsi !**

* * *

« Du shampoing. Il faut que je pense à racheter du shampoing…»

Le dos appuyé contre le flanc gauche de Tony, les jambes repliées pour tenir son magazine – qui disons le franchement servait plus d'excuse pour que Tony ne remarque pas que le blond était plongé dans ses pensées- Steve avait murmuré cela davantage pour lui-même que pour l'homme qui lui servait d'oreiller. Stark détourna ses yeux de la télé et les posa sur Rogers. Il eut un temps de réflexion, comme si il se demandait si Steve avait bien dit ce qui avait atteint ses oreilles quelques secondes auparavant. Alors réalisant que son ouïe ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tour, il s'étrangla avant de hurler un 'quoi' essoufflé et fini par éclater définitivement de rire.

Toutefois, le blond avait appris honorablement à faire fi des railleries de son soupirant et ne sourcilla pas, même quand Tony lui avait susurré, encore secoué par quelques gloussements, qu'il était adorable dans le rôle de la ménagère. Il ne tiqua pas non plus lorsque le brun lui attrapa le visage. Et encore moins lorsque leurs lèvres se lièrent.

Par contre, Tony, lui, sursauta au moment où, avide de son Steve, sa main s'était glissée sur le postérieur de son cher et tendre durant leur embrassade. Car la main de Steve venait de lui administrer, de la manière la plus prompte que Stark n'ai jamais pu observer de la part de Rogers, la gifle de l'année. Steve, très gêné ou peut-être fâché du comportement licencieux du brun - et Tony se posera longuement la question - se leva et maugréa que la ménagère s'en allait faire les courses et pris bien soin de claquer la porte avant de sortir. Tony exulta; sa ménagère, elle ne se laissait pas faire. Et dieu sait que Tony adorait ça.

* * *

**Héhé, oui, je vous avoue que le thème est un peu hors sujet, mais étant maître des règles pour cette série de drabble, je décide de changer et je décrète que cette suite de drabble aura pour thème les phrases marquantes et/ou habituelles de la vie quotidienne ! Ah, j'allais oublier, ne faites pas attention au titre de ce drabble… **

**MON DIEU! J'aime le Tony/Steve, même si c'est aussi improbable que du...du Ronflex/Sacha (avec Ronron en seme!) - je sais, je viens de souiller votre enfance, votre pureté et tous ce qui va avec, jetez moi des pierres.**

**Sur ce, je vous salue, brave gens !**

**Tapioka.**


	3. Avec Délicatesse

**Aller, il me reste encore deux ou trois drabbles à finir!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent / reviewsent ou mettent en favoris, c'est cool!**

**Enjoyez mes p'tits bignoufs!**

* * *

« Caillaaaaaase ! »

Le hurlement provenait de Hawkeye, qui faisait la sentinelle quelques mètres au-dessus des autres Avengers, pour signifier à ses camarades qu'une pluie de cailloux – les méchants étaient décidement de moins en moins inventifs – allait s'abattre sur eux. Bien que le cri fut audible, le seul héro qui fut suffisamment prompt trouva le moyen de placer son bouclier au-dessus de la tête d'Iron Man –venu se poser à terre tantôt – qui était l'un des moins fragile de la folle équipée. Quoique, on parlait tout de même des Avengers, alors la vulnérabilité avait un tout autre niveau.

Seule Black Widow se plaignit à la fin du déluge, râlant, mais seulement pour la forme, sur Clint parce que quand même, t'aurais pu prévenir un peu avant, non ? Je me suis pris un caillou dans la figure ! Et Captain America se pressa de s'écarter un maximum d'Iron Man, sans que la rousse ne le remarque, trop occupé à rouscailler sur l'archer, de peur qu'elle ne le réprimande sévèrement pour son manque de galanterie. L'influence de Tony déteignait beaucoup trop sur lui ces derniers temps.

Mais le grand blond ne regretta pas bien longtemps son manque de manières car Tony lui addressait maintenant son plus beau sourire. Très prometteur…

* * *

**Je tenais à poster un dernier drabble avant de partir un mois à l'étranger, histoire qu'on crois pas que je me soit fait assassiné ou je ne sais quoi dans une sombre ruelle, sans avoir "fini" cette suite de drabbles.**

**Pour la phrase, je cherchais une partition que j'avais reçut par mail quand j'ai vu un mail qui s'intitulait "Caillaaaase", ça m'a inspiré. Et puis aussi parce que ça m'a traumatisé que Steve protège Natasha dans le film (me demandez pas pourquoi...). Et parce que Steve est adorable et que j'ai revu Captain America hier et que j'ai vu des fanarts et que je voulait faire un peu intervenir d'autres avengers!**

**Bon ok, j'avoue, je l'ai pas trop "travaillé" par rapport aux autres. Mais j'avait envie. (prenez en considération que la taille de mes notes personnelles à pas mal diminuée, adulez moi!)**

**Zoubis!**

**Tap -tapez-moi - Tapioka!**


	4. Le Goût

Rogers pénétra dans la cuisine de la tour Stark, où le propriétaire des lieux sirotait son café en tripotant une des petites machines que Steve avait un mal fou à manier. Tony leva les yeux de son cellulaire quand le Captain le salua puis fixa le grand blond et siffla d'admiration :

« Mec, ça te fait un cul ! »

Steve ne répondit pas, mais il comprit que le brun parlait du jean qu'il lui avait acheté la veille.

Remarquant le manque de réaction – quoi, il ne rougissait même pas ? – de Steve, Tony se leva avant de faire claquer sa main sur le postérieur de Steve et de partir en gloussant de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

Steve resta interdit, tout comme Banner, qui entrait au même moment dans la cuisine.

* * *

**Ouais, avant de repartir je poste le quatrième drabble (je le trouve un peu bizarre) et ce soir peut-être un bonus parce que ce sera le chapitre 5 (mais ce sera pas du Stony~ mouha je vous ferais découvrir mon second OTP du moment)**

**Merci à tous les fidèles (mouhaha, créons une sècte maléfique) et aux reviwseurs, c'est bien sympa et tout.**

**Tchao!**

**Tapio'**


	5. Bonus

_Hey, hey! Il est bientôt 23h00, j'ai pas fait mon sac, faut que je me brosse les dents et je me lève à 4h00 du mat' demain, mais j'ai promis un bonus avec un couple INEDIT (je n'en ai pas trouvé sur le fandom en français en tout cas - je crois) que je trouve absolument adorable._

_Je vous présente...le HULKEYE!_

* * *

Clint n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait considérer Bruce comme son meilleur ami ou bien son petit ami. Parce qu'en même temps, Banner s'auto-invitait dans le lit de Barton et se servait de lui comme d'une peluche mais ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassé ou dit qu'ils s'aimaient ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Bruce était tout aussi déconcerté, blottit contre Clint parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et que ça paraissait plus normal de s'incruster dans son lit plutôt que d'aller frapper à la porte de Thor pour qu'il lui raconte une histoire. C'est vrai, en plus ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer avec Natasha sous peine de se prendre de plein fouet un uppercut dans la machoire, et puis Tony et Steve était occupés à folâtrer à l'heure qu'il était alors les rejoindre et gémir qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve aurait paru bizarre, non ? Il était bien contre Clint et il n'avait pas à se justifier d'abord, ma petite dame.

-Broos, grogna Barton d'une voix pleine de sommeil en gigotant légèrement pour faire comprendre au docteur Banner qu'il l'étouffait.

Bruce desserra un peu les bras pour laisser Clint respirer et se blottit un peu plus contre le dos de son ami. Il écouta un moment la respiration calme de l'archer avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Les cogitations sur leur relation attendront demain…

* * *

_Oui, je sais. Clint et Bruce sont officiellement les deux personnages qui ne se parlent pas de tout le film, mais pour le connaisseurs dans EMH (oui...le dessin animé), ILS PARTENT A LA PECHE! Et on part pas à la pêche avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas (je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai vu Tsuritama)._

_Aller, j'espère avoir pu transmettre l'amour de mon deuxième OTP par le biais de se texte absolument fluffy et complétement improbable. Je vous promet, cher lecteur d'integrer des couples plus probable une prochaine fois._

_Tapioka~_


End file.
